1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone, and more particularly, a mobile phones an incoming call notification method and an incoming call notification program which perform a competitive processing of data communication and voice communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern cellular phones that comprise data communication functions such as e-mail transmission and reception, internet browsing and fax communication in addition to voice communication functions, many cellular phones comprise a mode (voice call priority mode) for terminating or temporarily halting data communication and for performing an incoming voice call process. In addition, they also comprise a mode (data call priority mode) for continuing data communication and giving a notification to an initiating party by a busy tone or activating a voice mail service when there is an incoming voice call during a data communication. The user himself can set the priority mode to be used. Furthermore, a method for changing the priority mode according to a connection destination is proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-219471).
At the same time, in recent years, broadcast-type services for delivering video and audio contents, etc. to a plurality of users via a wired broadband circuit such as Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) and Fiber-To-The-Home (FTTH) are becoming popular. IP multicast technology, represented by Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP), is used in multicast services such as this.
Multicast services are not limited to wired communication and have spread to the field of wireless communication as well. Several specific methods for providing multicast services to cellular phones have been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-308856, Document “3GPP2 Specification C. S0005-Rev. D”, and Document “3GPP2 Specification C. S0054). Each sector has a forward traffic channel provided for multicast services and all mobile devices using the services monitor this same channel.
When the multicast services are actualized in a cellular phone, usage such as interactive television can be expected. In interactive television, not only is broadcast data received, but by connection to the broadcasting station-end via a communication circuit, the purchasing of products in tie-up with shopping programs can be actualized and the viewers themselves can participate in program surveys and quiz games (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Heisei 9-98409).
While considering a priority mode processing during an execution of an application for receiving a streaming broadcast by a cellular phone through a multicast service and accessing a program-affiliated site in this state, as in conventional cellular phones, if a user does not want to receive an incoming voice call during the execution of the application, the user sets the cellular phone to the data call priority mode.
When the cellular phone is set to the data call priority mode, it is preferable for the user, who recognizes a series of processes for switching from a multicast service to data communication as one application, that incoming voice calls are consistently rejected while the application is running.
However, in typical data call priority mode settings, incoming voice calls are rejected only during data communication. Therefore, this is problematic in that if an incoming voice call is received during a state where a multicast service is in use to the activation of data communication to access a desired site, the incoming voice call cannot be rejected in the conventional data call priority mode processing.